


Damn The Dark, Damn The Light

by Annie_Ares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gun Kink, M/M, Mentioned of Violent Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 他们正在调查的号码抓住了Reese或许有一点点unestablished Finch/Reese提及总而言之就是抹布李四请仔细阅读tag标题来自Fleetwood Mac的The Chain
Relationships: John Reese/Original Character(s), John Reese/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Damn The Dark, Damn The Light

  
“如果无法反抗，那就享受它。”

Kara的声音在他脑海最深处响起来，John猛地从昏迷中惊醒。码头仓库里徘徊着夜晚的冷风，像条冰凉的丝绸滑过他的后背，他在混沌的迷雾中挣扎着，意识到自己一丝不挂地趴在一张破旧的木桌子上，两手绑在身后，而脚踝绑在桌子腿上，像只待宰的牲口，整个人被拉开。他扭动手腕试探那些粗麻绳，不出意料地无法挣脱，中情局交给他再多的逃脱方法，也比不了码头工人的专业技术和经验。

“别试了，不过是白费力气，”浑厚的声音在他的身侧响起，John不用看也知道那属于他们的新号码，留着寸头，身材高大强壮，上臂几乎跟他的头一样粗，表面上是码头仓库的搬运工，却领导着拥有这个仓库的地下组织。这是John和对方开始毫无胜算的野蛮打斗前，收到的来自Finch的最后一条消息，还没等到他留一句回复，就被对方勒住脖子失去了意识。

“你不会从我这里得到任何你想要的。”他的声带像张砂纸，伴随着话语通过的冷空气让他咳嗽起来，压在桌面上的胸口处也传来了牵拉的刺痛，这些疼痛让他忽略了下身的异样。肋骨断了，脖子上肯定有淤青，手腕也会蹭破出血，回去又要被Finch念叨。John皱紧了眉头，虽然他不愿承认自己其实很享受老板的过度关心，但他也希望Harold能真正理解受伤是绝对不可避免的。

“我不想知道些什么你不想告诉我的，”号码绕到他的身后，粗糙的手掌抚上光裸的后腰。该死，John突然意识到把他绑起来的这群人想要什么，刚才仅仅是轻微不适的下身现在引起了他更多的注意，后穴湿漉漉的触感在冷空气中更加明显，他们只是想使用他的身体，不论是报复还是享受，他都没有逃脱的可能。

身后的人掰开他的臀瓣，指尖抚上他润滑过的穴口，这不是他没经历过的事，同性性行为甚至是非自愿的那些，对他来说都不新鲜，如果等待他的只是Kara的冷漠，或许他可以闭上眼睛坦然地接受这一切，但现在不再是那样了，他不想面对Finch的担忧和Shaw的沉默，他们不该在他身上浪费同情和关心，比起性虐待，这才是他更加无法承受的。

他挣扎着，但他只能勉强抬起自己上半身，就因为胸前的疼痛而被迫放弃。那只手摁住了他的后背，“不要把事情变得难看，你也不想这根断掉的肋骨扎进肺吧？”John的胸口在坚硬的桌面上压得生疼，伴随着每次呼吸的刺痛，他已经没有任何筹码。

陷入绝境总会让他想起自己的前搭档，想起她的冷酷和残忍，Kara永远不会让自己落入这般境地，她只会带着嘴角永远抹不掉的笑容在她的耳边说：“至少你还有享受的资本。”

他确实是，刚刚离开的手指又回到了他的后穴，这次它直接就着之前的润滑探了进去，熟悉的异物感冲击着大脑，他本能地夹紧了那根手指，但他的经验证明了他最好还是放松自己接纳它，流血事件或许不会发生……

John尽力放松着自己，身后的人不出意料地被取悦了，号码一边塞着第二根手指，一边向他的手下展示着令人愉悦的发现：“我还真没想到咱们能抓到这样一个饥渴的婊子，我之前还没见过有谁用一根手指就能乖乖听话了。”

他们已经是惯犯了，John意识到，或许这就是机器吐出他号码的原因。而周围的男人哄笑着，胆大的已经把手放在了他的身上，捏着他柔软的腰侧和紧实的大腿。身体里的两根手指打开着抽出去，又加了第三根手指插进来，后穴被撑开的感觉和不时顶到敏感腺体的刺激确实让他有所享受，渐渐升腾的欲望让John羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

身后拉链的声音让他回过神，粗钝的龟头顶在穴口，这种接触带来的期待感他永远都不会习惯，只能在它进入的时候咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟。身后的人没有等待他的适应就抽动起来，肉体碰撞的声音回荡在空旷的仓库里格外响亮，交织着来自其他人的喘息和自慰时粘腻的水声。

John不知道自己现在是什么样，但从身后的喘息声来看或许他还不算差，但如果这就是他们这群人想要的，他有办法让这一切早点结束。他在那根阴茎撞进自己的时候配合地放松着后穴，又在抽出时挽留地收紧，这都是他曾经练习过的技巧，他也知道自己的能力。

“又紧又热，你这个洞真是热情，”那是他们号码粗狂的声音，他使劲地用手掰开John的臀瓣，看着他们交合的部分，“这么舒服的穴不知道被多少人调教过。”  
身后的人快要到达高潮，John承受着逐渐失去节奏的抽动，绑在背后的双手紧紧攥在一起， “别射进来，”声音还是很哑，他知道自己在做无谓的挣扎，但他总要争取一下，“求你。”但他得到的只是一只手紧紧揪住了他的头发，他们的号码身下的挺动没有停，俯下身在他的耳旁告诉他别做梦了，然后顶到最深处射了进去。

在那根软下来的东西抽出去的时候他还下意识地收缩穴口挽留它，这让等在后面的男人更加兴奋。他甚至还没有感觉到射进身体里的体液流出来，下一根炙热的阴茎就捅了进去。John咽下喉咙深处的呻吟，闭上了眼睛，他忍不住想Finch会不会在找他，打遍了所有人的电话，查着附近的每一个监控视频，皱着眉头全神贯注的样子……

但身后重重碾过他前列腺的一顶打断了他的想象，没忍住的呻吟脱口而出，身后的男人一把揪住他的头发，下身更快更深地抽动着，嘴上还不忘羞辱他一句“欠操的荡妇。”他自己硬起来的阴茎挤在桌边，大腿上也被炽热的东西戳着，前液蹭在皮肤上反射着头顶的冷光灯。几个人走到John的面前，他摆出自己最凶狠的表情试图让对方放弃用他嘴的想法，但他不知道自己被操得眼眶通红的样子反而更激起了他们的兽欲。

被人掐着脸颊操进嘴里的感觉非常糟糕，咸腥味蔓延了整个口腔，完全没法吞咽的唾液混着前液呛住了他的喉咙，他挣扎着想要咳嗽，但喉口的收缩却只让对方享受地捅进了更深。John直到被憋得满脸通红流着眼泪的时候，才被对方松开咳出了那些液体，断掉的肋骨又疼得他止不住眼泪，脸上湿漉漉地混合着泪水和口水，而旁边的人再次掐住了他的脸颊。

身后的男人捏着他柔软的臀瓣顶到最深处射了进去，抽出时混和着之前的精液流出穴口，从细嫩的大腿内侧流下去，又被下一个男人用手指刮了塞进已经被用得艳红的后穴，就着精液和之前的润滑操进他的身体，这根角度刁钻的阴茎每次进入都会刮过他敏感的腺体，John承受着嘴里的抽插闭紧了眼睛，被逼出的生理性泪水顺着脸颊流下脖颈。

面前的人低吼着射在John湿热的嘴里，咽不下的混合液体流到磨蹭得红肿的下唇，他下意识地伸出舌头舔干湿漉漉的嘴唇，却给沾满潮湿情欲的脸再添淫靡。前一个用过他嘴的男人撸动着自己的阴茎把精液射在John的脸上，他眨着眼睛，连被泪水打湿的长睫毛上都沾了乳白的液体。

一直戳在John大腿上的人射在了他布着伤疤的后背上，而下一个插进他后穴的人先朝那处已经被用得松软的穴口吐了口唾沫润滑，再次被撑开的感觉让John闷哼着，下意识地收缩着后穴，过多的精液随着抽插被带出来沾在交合处边缘，原本白皙的臀瓣上都是红肿的手掌印，还有其他没有用到他嘴和后穴的男人射上去的精液。

他绑在桌子上被人随意使用，而号码坐在旁边抽着烟看着面前混乱淫靡的画面，更多的人在John无法反抗的身体上发泄完兽欲后回到他们老大的身旁，直到最后一个草草地在他泥泞的后穴中射空了自己，号码拿起身旁原本属于John的手枪走向他。桌子上的人被从里到外地操透了，通红的脸颊上混合着乳白的精液和泪水，红了一圈的眼眶衬得他蓝绿色的眼睛更诱人，背后满布着一片片的液体，红肿的穴口完全合不住，只能空虚地收缩着，过多的精液溢出来顺着被拉开的大腿往下流。

号码掰开他红肿的臀瓣，用手指逗弄着穴口，极度敏感的部位被触碰引来几声轻喘，下一秒他就握着John的那把西格绍尔插进了已经被过度使用的后穴。枪管冰凉的触感和羞耻让John的呻吟哽在了喉咙里，他闭着眼睛感受着那把他最常用的手枪熟悉而陌生的质感，穴肉紧紧地吸住那柄枪。

“这只是一个警告，骚货，”号码看到了他的动作，又抽动着手里的枪，“下次我就会开枪了。”他的声音在仓库里回荡着，又在John没了力气的手里放了一把刀，带着他的手下转身离开了一塌糊涂的John。

等到John用那把刀割开绳子，那群人早就不见了踪影，浑身粘腻的不适感让他只想回到自己的公寓，或许在路上联系一下Finch让他放心。西装和羊毛大衣就堆在不远处，他潦草地收拾着自己，完全没有注意到角落里沉默的摄像头亮起的小红灯。


End file.
